Undying Love
by TaylorChuX
Summary: The Ninja World has collapsed, now the Akatsuki rule every Great Nation. Sakura Haruno, a survivor, is captured by the Akatsuki, along with her friends. The leader, Pein, has a an unsettling past. She goes through torture every day, and her will to live clings to her like a disease.
1. Chapter 1

I sat up top on the hill, looking down onto the battlefield. Rubble surrounded me, and my knees were scuffed up from sitting on the dirt for so long. My heart was racing as I saw my dear comrade Naruto fighting against the Akatsuki's leader, Pein. I gripped onto my skirt tighter, and clenched my teeth. Things were getting bad for Naruto. He had run out of chakra, and used all of his Sage Mode. Things were bleak.

Before Naruto had went down there to face Pein, he had told me to hide. I hid with my other comrades and friends, Ino and Hinata. I couldn't seem to calm myself. I started to panic, and breathe heavy. Hinata put her hand on my shoulder, trying her best to comfort me.

"Sakura, calm down. Naruto is strong. We have nothing to worry about." Hinata whispered, reassuring me. I tried my best to accept her comfort, but nothing seemed to calm me. The other Akatsuki members were lurking around the area, looking for any survivors. And if one of them were to find us, we were dead.

Hours upon hours went by, and the fighting still continued. I poked my head around the corner of the rock that shielded us from view. My eyes went wide, tears welling in them. Naruto laid on the ground, lifeless. I saw Pein walking towards him, and he was holding a black rod. My heart was racing so fast I thought it was going to beat out of my chest. But I held in my screams as much as I could when I saw Pein thrust the black rod into Naruto's heart. But I couldn't help it, I stood up, screeching.

"NO!" I screeched, my voice almost cracking. And I knew what I had just done. I could see Pein cocking his head in my direction. My whole body was paralyzed with fear. I backed up slowly, intending to return to the others and escape. But I was shocked to see Hinata and Ino captured by two members of Akatsuki.

"Sakura, run." Hinata said, tears spilling down her face. My body seemed to be paralyzed. Then suddenly, I could feel somebody behind me. And for some reason, that gave me the energy to jerk around to see who was behind me, and my heart almost stopped. The man who had just killed Naruto was standing before me, and I knew for sure I was going to be killed next. But Suddenly, everything went black, and I felt a sharp pain on my head.

I woke up, and my head hurt badly. I was lying down on the ground, in what seemed like a cell. I could see Hinata and Ino laying down next to me. I sat up slowly, my whole body hurt.

"Ino...Hinata…?" I whispered. They both stirred, moving to face me.

"Sakura…?" They both whispered in unison. But no words were spoken once Pein entered the room, two other people following him. I clenched my fist, suddenly feeling all the hatred I felt for this man. I managed to scoot in front of Hinata and Ino, trying my best to protect them. It's what Naruto would have done, and I looked up to him. I furrowed my brow at Pein, clenching my fist even tighter now.

"Hmph, trying to protect your friends? That's cute." Pein scoffed. I forced myself to stand, still in front of Hinata and Ino, my legs were shaky and felt as if they'd give out at any moment. I walked up to the bars that separated me and Pein, I gripped onto one of the bars, keeping my balance.

"Screw off you worthless piece of scum!" I yelled, letting all the hatred out. Pein only smirked, cocking his head back to his fellow members.

"Grab the other two, leave this one." He ordered the other two. They gave him a confused look, but did not question him. They came up to the bars, unlocking it, and then grabbed Hinata and Ino. Before I could do anything, Pein pushed me back, making me fall to the floor. The door closed, and Pein locked it.

I quickly got back up, rushing over to the bars. I grabbed ahold of two bars with both of my hands, furrowing my brow and frowning at Pein.

"Where the hell are you taking them?!" I yelled. Pein smirked once more, and it only irritated me more. I scoffed at him. But I was horrified when I heard deathly screams come from the other room. My eyes went wide with tears.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He said, still smirking. He came over, unlocking the door. I was surprised at him, unsure of what he meant. But I brushed past him, walking down a hallway, and then into an open area. I gasped, and my eyes went wide when I saw Ino and Hinata lying on the ground, lifeless. Tears spilled down my face, and I clenched my fist. Right in front of me lay Hinata and Ino, dead. A pool of blood surrounded both of them. The tears continued to spill down my face.

I looked up, and something caught my eye. It utterly shocked me, and at the same time confused me. Lying in the dark, secluded, corner was Naruto's corpse. My mouth dropped open a little, and that triggered more tears to spill out of my eyes. I slowly walked over to his pale corpse, dropping to my knees. I threw my arms on top of his stomach, laying my head on top of them, sobbing. Then, I felt that usual presence behind me. I stood up, quickly spinning around, fist clenched. And it didn't surprise me to see Pein standing there. But I had expected him to be smirking, but he had a frown stretched across his face.

"Why…?" I muttered. Pein was silent. "Why did you spare me?!" I questioned, almost demanding he answer me. But once again, Pein was silent, but only for a few moments.

"Because…just because!" He yelled, walking closer to me. "Just remember one thing, we are not the same. You're worthless, and your life has no meaning at all. And you will never be nothing more than a worthless piece of shit!" Pein continued to yell. His words seemed to be hesitant of coming out of his mouth. But he showed no emotion. Suddenly, he gripped my wrist tightly, dragging me away to god knows where. His grip was hard and firm. There was no escaping from it.

What was he going to do with me?

I thought, scared. What more could this man possibly do to torture me? He killed my friends, destroyed my village, and now he held me captive. How worse could it get?

Pein dragged me around every corner, and I thought we would never get to where he was taking me. But suddenly, he stopped in front of a door. He opened it, dragging me along. It was a bedroom, and sweat ran down my forehead. I was utterly shocked, and scared when Pein slammed me hard against wall. He slammed his lips against me, my eyes went wide, and I tried to pull away, but he had my hands pinned up against the wall. Pein pulled away, and pushed me onto the bed. My heart started racing again.

"Go to sleep." He said bluntly. I laid there, confused and scared. "I said, go to sleep!" Pein repeated, yelling. I didn't hesitate this time. I laid back, covering up with the blanket.

And as I suspected, I wasn't going to sleep. I felt someone laying next to me. I shot up, seeing Pein next to me. My cheeks flushed red when I saw he was shirtless. I could see his muscles were tense, and he was fast asleep. That relaxed me for a little bit, until he woke up.

He rolled on top of me, kissing me hard. I gasped as he shoved his tongue in my

mouth. But a part of me enjoyed it, but another part of me wanted to escape from this. His lips went down to my neck, and he bit down hard on it. I winced, screaming out in pain.

"You're my own little slave. And you always will be, you worthless piece of shit." Pein whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything, but just let tears run down my face. I felt uncomfortable when Pein licked them away.

"You think this is bad? I'm just getting started." Pein said, smirking. The night continued with me being in pain. Pein would bite my neck hard, drawing blood. He gripped my wrist so tight I thought he'd break them. And every time I'd complain, or whine, or let a few tears escape my eyes, he'd strike me across the face hard. How could I possibly enjoy this? I was confusing myself, but something was happening that I didn't want to happen. I was falling for Pein.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since my life took a right turn into hell. The world I once knew was gone. The Akatsuki ruled every single Great Nation. I spent my days locked away in a room. Its been two years since I've seen the outside, and things with Pein just got worse each day. I had become his "personal slave", meaning I did whatever and anything he asked. I wish I could just sleep all day, but Pein made that impossible.

Everyday I was in pain. My whole body ached to the point where I almost couldn't move. I had bruises all over my body. I was Pein's little precious pet. And he was constantly putting me down, calling me "worthless", and "whore". Hearing it for two years, I got used to it. I had even started convincing myself it was true.

I was kept away in Pein's room as usual, just dreading for him to get back. And the sad thing is, the more I saw Pein, the more I fell for him. I questioned if what I felt for him was love. But then I thought, was I going crazy? How could I possibly love someone who only brings pain to me?

Suddenly, the door burst open, and I saw that familiar orange hair. I scooted back on the bed, hugging my knees. I stayed silent, not daring to make a sound. I tried stopping my body from trembling. Pein plopped down the bed, putting his head in his hands. I kept silent, but everything in me wanted to comfort him. He looked over at me, our eyes locking for a few seconds until I looked away, hiding my red cheeks. He scooted closer to me, putting his hand on my thigh, making my heart race. He placed his lips on my neck, biting down hard. I shut my eyes tight, holding in the pain. When Pein pulled away, I could feel the blood trickle down my neck. Pein slammed his lips on mine, grabbing onto my face. The kiss was wet and sloppy, and I was trying my best not to get lost in the moment. My hands fidgeted, wanting to grip his hair so bad.

Pein pushed me back hard on the bed, climbing on top of me. His hands explored all of my body, and then daring to go under my skirt. And suddenly, I pushed him away hard. I knew the consequences of what I had just done. I felt the sharp pain across my face.

"You worthless piece of shit." Pein muttered. The words hurt, but I held it in. Pein then gripped onto my wrist, dragging me out the door.

We had reached the prison of the hideout, and Pein tossed me into a cell. I fell to the ground, just laying there. My body hurt too much to move, and I let a few tears slip from my eyes.

"Get used to these bars, you'll be spending the rest of your life around them."

Pein said. The cold ground was uncomfortable, but I was in too much pain to care.

"You're a worthless whore," Pein uttered the words into my ear. "You're nothing to me but trash." He scoffed, looking at me one last time before he turned away.

My heart began to slow down it's pace when I saw him walk away from me and back into the Akatsuki meeting room. I sat there fidgeting with my skirt that was oh-so-torn and now completely uncomfortable.

Then, my heart stopped. That handsome man who treated me like dirt returned with an irritated look in his eye.

"You're worthless," He told me countless times.

"I know," I muttered in response, lowering my head to look at the cell's stone cold floor. He cocked his head to the left, slamming his fist against the impenetrable wall. His mood changed, and he sunk to the floor pathetically.

"I'm sorry," He'd grovel. It wasn't enough though to make up for all the abuse that sometimes I'd partially enjoy. When I wouldn't forgive him, the cycle would start all over again. 'The cycle of hatred.'

"It's okay." I whispered, not making eye contact with him. The stone cold bars separated us. I stared into Pein's cold eyes, but they were filled with sorrow. I wanted to reach out and touch him. Everything in me was screaming to do it, and I couldn't take it anymore. I stretched my arm out, beyond the bars, barely touching his face. His skin was soft, and I gently rubbed it with my thumb. Pein's eyes seemed to be filled with more sorrow. He put his hand over mine, shutting his eyes. I could have sworn I saw a tear slip from his eye.

Suddenly, Pein stood up quickly, rushing out of the room. I sat there, my arm still stretched out. I slowly brought it back, letting all of the tears slip from my eyes. I dropped my head, and I was once again staring at the cold, stone ground. I could see my tears hitting the ground, making small puddles. I spent the rest of the day and night crying.

I woke up the next morning, as usual, my whole body hurt. I opened my eyes to see two people standing by the doorway that led to the prison. It was Konan and Itachi.

"Ugh." I muttered, trying to move. My vision was blurry, and all my senses were off.

"Look, she's awake." Itachi said, looking over at Konan. Her face stayed straight, her eyes locked on me. I sat up, clutching my stomach. I leaned against the wall, laying my head back. I looked down at my legs, covered in bruises. My long pink hair caressed my face. It had grown down to my breast the past two years. I suddenly heard the door of the cell open, I looked up to see Itachi walking in. He sat down in front of me, placing his hand on my leg. I didn't look up at him, almost afraid to.

"What do you want…?" I muttered. Itachi caressed my cheek, making a rush go through my whole body.

"Are you okay?" Itachi whispered. He was the only other person I really got to talk to. It was like he was my only friend I had left now.

"You shouldn't be in here. Pein would be upset if he saw you in here." I muttered. Itachi chuckled, smiling.

"He won't know."

"He always finds out." I murmured, looking at Itachi now. A sly smile came across Itachi's face. Then, Itachi threw his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. His embrace was tight and warm. I wrapped my arms around him, gently gripping onto his hair. It felt good to hug someone for once. I couldn't help but let the tears stream down my face.

"Shhh." Itachi whispered, petting my head, and running his fingers through my hair.

"Run away with me Sakura. Let me take you away from this place. Let me take you away from all this pain." Itachi whispered in my ear. Oh how I wish I could, but I knew if I did Pein would hunt us down and kill us both.

"You know I can't do that." I muttered. I brought my arms back, laying my head on his chest, and placing my hands in my lap.

Suddenly I heard someone burst through the door, and my heart started to race. I saw that familiar orange hair rushing in. Pein stood there, infuriated.

"Itachi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Pein muttered, clenching his teeth. I scooted off of Itachi's lap and back against the wall, hugging my knees. Itachi stood up and walked out, brushing past Pein.

"Something you'll never be capable of doing." Itachi whispered, and then walked out the door.

"Sakura.." Pein murmured, his gaze suddenly directed at me. I lowered my eyes so they met the floor, and I was silent.

"You disappoint me Sakura." Pein said sternly. Pein walked into the cell, and punched me hard across the face. He pushed me down on the ground, climbing on top of me. My heart began racing, fear going through my whole body. Pein ripped off my shirt, feeling my whole upper body. I felt uncomfortable, and wincing every time he'd grope me. Pein gripped onto my chin hard, forcing me to look at him. His lips met mine, hard, and he kept biting my lip hard. His midsection would grind against mine, and I held in the moans the best I could.

Suddenly Pein pulled away, looking me up and down. I could have sworn I saw tears welling in his eyes. He stood up quickly, and rushed out the door. I laid there, confused. I grabbed my shirt, pulling it on.

Several minutes had gone by, and Pein hadn't come back. I didn't even hear anything from outside the door. I noticed he had left the cell door open. I stood up, walking slowly over to the door. Cautiously, I walked out of the prison and into the main hallway of the hideout. I hadn't been out here in months.

I had looked everywhere for Pein, but couldn't find him. And everyone else were on missions. I went to Pein's room and my heart literally stopped. In the middle of the room was a chair, and a rope hanging above it. Pein was standing on the chair, holding the rope.

"PEIN DON'T!" I shrieked. He looked over, tears spilling down his face. I rushed over to him, tackling him to the ground. I laid there on top of him, breathing heavy. I stared into his hypnotizing eyes. Sweat ran down my face. I sighed, laying my head down on his chest. I gripped onto to Pein's shirt, tears streaming down my face.

"Pein, don't you dare leave me." I whispered. Then, he did something I had longed for him to do to. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.

Pein sat up, cradling me in his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, gripping his hair gently. I pulled away, looking into Pein's eyes, and they were staring back at me. I looked away from his gaze, hiding my pink cheeks. Pein gripped my chin gently, making me look at him. He pulled me in for a kiss, and it wasn't like any kiss before. It was passionate, and with meaning. For once I didn't have to just endure, I let my hands explore his back, sometimes lifting up his shirt to feel his muscles. And for once, I heard a small moan come from Pein. I smirked, moving my hands up to his hair and gripping hard. I pulled away, Pein picked me up carrying me to the bed. He laid me down gently, climbing on top of me. He looked down at me, and looked away suddenly. I put my hand on his cheek.

"I know I can't make up for the times I've hurt you Sakura, and to be honest, I'll probably hurt you again. I can't continue to do this. I'm sorry Sakura. But I can't get attached to someone, and then end up hurting them in the end. Because that's all I've ever done. Hurt people." Pein said, his eyes filling with hurt and sorrow. Tears fell from my eyes. I sat up, almost pushing Pein off of me. He stood up, heading for the door.

"Pein, wait!" I yelled, getting up. He stopped, cocking his head back to me.

"Please, just don't say anything." He muttered. "I can't expect someone like you to understand anything about me." He added. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I clutched it, feeling like my heart would burst out.

"Pein, I'm sorry I'm in love with you. I can't help but fall in love with you. No matter how many times you hurt me, I'll always love you." I blurted out. Pein turned around, surprised.

"No…" He muttered. I gave him a confused look. "DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY LOVE ME!" Pein yelled loudly.

"I DO! I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I JUST DO! WHY CAN'T YOU EXCEPT THAT?!" I yelled back. Pein walked up to me, grabbing me by the throat. I coughed, gasping for air.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" He yelled, he threw me against the wall. He walked up to me, striking me across the face.

"How can you say something like that?" I muttered. Pein frowned at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU'VE DONE THINGS FOR ME?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME?! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS BRING PAIN AND HEARTBREAK TO ME! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'VE 'DONE THINGS FOR ME'!" I yelled, standing up. Pein lowered his head, clenching his fist.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. Suddenly, a blast of wind came from him. It pushed me back, sending me flying. I hit the wall with my back, almost feeling like it broke. I coughed hard, blood coming up. I laid on the ground, motionless. I puked up blood, clutching my stomach.

I could feel my body shutting down. My vision was starting to get blurry. I coughed and more blood came up. I tried moving, but it was useless. Besides, what was the point? If I were to live, what good would come of that? More pain brought down on me. A smile stretched across my face, the thought of finally being free from this hell. I would finally get to see Naruto, Ino, and Hinata again. I could feel everything starting to go black. For some reason, I managed these last words:

"I love you Pein." I whispered to myself. Then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a bright white light. I looked around and that's all I saw, white. I looked down to find my clothes weren't torn up, and I had no bruises or scars.

Am I dead?

I thought. In the distance I could see a figure. It looked like a person. I walked towards it, almost running. Joy and confusion overwhelmed me when I saw Naruto standing there, smiling that smile I loved.

"N-Naruto-Kun…?" I whispered. He extended his hand out to me. I gripped it softly, letting him lead me away.

We walked for some time, until Naruto stopped, letting go of my hand. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Suddenly, Naruto pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around his back, gripping onto his shirt tightly.

"Sakura-Chan…" He whispered in my ear. Sobs escaped me. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen to you." He said. I pulled away, looking at him with confusion.

"You weren't suppose to die Sakura!" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes. I gasped, eyes going wide. But I couldn't help but have a smile come across my face.

"Naruto-Kun…dying was the best thing that could have ever happened to me…" I whispered, looking down and smiling. Naruto gasped, but frowned. He pulled me into another embrace.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry for the things that have happened to you. You know, I've been watching over you. We all have." He murmured. My eyes went wide.

"We?" I muttered. Naruto smiled, and turned sideways. Behind him, I saw Ino and Hinata standing there smiling. I ran up to them, putting my arms around them both.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to both of them. "I never wanted you guys to die…" More sobs came from me.

"Sakura, you don't have to apologize." Hinata said. I pulled away.

"I never wanted any of you to die. Everyday has been hell for me. I can't go back." I said to all of them. I walked up to Naruto and put my hand on his cheek.

"I can't leave you again." I whispered. Naruto closed his eyes and put his hand over mine. I leaned in, kissing him softly on the cheek. I could see his cheeks getting red. And he pulled me in, kissing me passionately. I grabbed onto his face gently. I pulled away, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Sakura, you have to go." He whispered. I looked down, the tears falling from my eyes once more. He lifted my chin up, kissing me one last time. Then he went to go stand by Ino and Hinata. They all were smiling at me.

"We will always look over you Sakura." They all said in unison. I tried running toward them, my arm reaching out for them. But I was fading away. The next thing I knew, everything went black again.

I woke up in a room. My head hurt, and so did my back. I looked around and saw Pein sitting in a corner. I felt nothing but hatred for him now. Somehow I had come back, I didn't want to be though. I sat up, drawing Pein's attention. He rushed over to me, looking at me with worry. He tried helping me up, but I pushed his hands away.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. Pein backed away slowly, frowning.

"Sakura…I'm sorry. But you should be grateful. I brought you back to life." Pein said, crossing his arms. I gasped, eyes going wide.

"W-what…?" I muttered. I shook my head in frustration. "But you still KILLED me Pein!" I yelled. I shot up from the bed, heading for the door. But Pein grabbed a hold of my wrist, swinging me around.

"I didn't say you could leave." He muttered, smirking. I tried pulling out of his grip, but it was no use. He pulled me close to him.

"Sakura, you have no idea of what I just went through." He whispered in my ear. That sent shivers down my spine.

"Just take me back to my cell." I muttered, looking away from his gaze.

"But, you can stay in my room for now." He whispered. I finally pulled out of his grip, walking out the door.

"I'll take myself there!" I yelled. I walked out into the hallway, around the corner, and into the prison. I opened the door to the cell, walked in, locked the door, and sat down in the corner hugging my knees. Tears spilled out of my eyes and onto my knees. I couldn't forgive Pein. I didn't want to speak to him ever again, let alone see him. Why couldn't I have stayed dead? I was happy. But then again, there was something in me that didn't want to leave Pein. For some reason I needed him.

There was a part of me that wanted to comfort Pein. I knew deep down inside he was hurting. After awhile I had felt bad for just leaving him. But everything in me wanted Pein.

Suddenly, the door to the prison opened. I looked up to see Pein standing there. He rushed over to the cell door, opening it frantically. He came to sit down in front of me, looking at me.

"Sakura…I am so sorry…" He whispered. I couldn't help it, I threw my arms around him, squeezing him tight. He hugged me back, burrowing his head into the pocket of my neck. I could feel his tears hitting my bare skin, and that only made me cry more.

"Sakura…I can't make up for all the times I've wronged and hurt you. But, I think you should know a little more about me. About my past." Pein said sternly, pulling away looking at me with all seriousness.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked, worry filling me. Pein looked down, but I put my hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"When I was younger, my dad abused me. And I would get made fun of for my bruises and scars. But when I got older, I met this girl. I thought she was the one, and thought I was in love. But I was wrong. She broke my heart. She used me. Once I had told her about my past, she only wanted to humiliate me. And since then, I've abused countless of girls, breaking their hearts. I wanted them to feel the pain I felt, because I thought every girl was the same. And every other girl I've abused has managed to escape, or taken their life. But you Sakura, your will is strong. No matter how much I hurt you, you stay. No matter how much pain I put you through, you stay alive. You're different from the rest. And you've made me see not all girls are the same." Pein said, grabbing onto my hand. He held it tightly, and I couldn't help but be touched by his story. Tears fell from my face, but Pein wiped them away. I looked over at him, putting my hand on his cheek.

"I'm in love with you Sakura. It kills me inside the things I do. But I can't help it. I've been doing it for so long, I don't know how to stop. I don't know how to love properly…" Pein said with such sorrow. I scooted closer to him, so our bodies were inches apart. He looked up at me, stroking my cheek. I leaned closer, our lips inches apart.

"Let me show you." I whispered in his ear. I planted my lips on his, kissing him passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping his hair. Pein didn't hesitate to kiss back. He pushed me back gently, laying on top of me. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes. I could always get lost in those eyes of his. He leaned down, kissing me softly on the lips. Suddenly, Pein pulled away, standing up. I gave him a confused look, but he suddenly picked me up carrying me out of the cell.

"Pein!" I yelled, giggling. He carried me into his room, laying me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me, kissing me again. I gripped his hair harder this time. Pein bit down on my lip gently, and that turned me on. I moved my hands down his back, tugging at his shirt. Pein threw it off, quickly going back to kissing me. I let my hands explore his back muscles. I heard multiple small moans come from Pein. I smirked, my nails digging into his skin. Pein started to lift up my shirt, feeling my whole body. But this time, I wanted it. I let him take my shirt off. Pein started to kiss my neck, and for once he didn't bite me. But that only made me want him more. I soon began tugging at his pants, wanting him to take them off. And he didn't hesitate to. I could feel his midsection against mine, and moans came from me. Pein went down, kissing the top of my breast. I gripped onto the sheets of the bed, more moans coming from me. Pein started to suck on my nipple, making me gasp in pleasure. He went down to my stomach, still kissing it. He pulled off my skirt, leaving me naked. He pulled off his boxers. I could feel his cock against my crotch. I moaned loudly.

"Pein…" I moaned over and over again. Slowly, Pein entered me. I clung to his shoulders, moaning once more.

"Sakura…" Pein moaned. Pein was slow at first, but gradually got faster. Pein was kissing my neck at the same time. I gripped onto his hair hard. Pein thrusted fast, and I felt a sharp pain from down there. I knew what it was. Pein had just taken my virginity, and I was in pain for a few minutes. But I tried not to show it, I didn't want Pein thinking he was hurting me. Eventually, the pain went away, and it turned into pleasure. Pein had started to thrust incredibly fast, making me moan loudly.

"Pein…I love you…" I whispered huskily. Pein slowed down, looking me in the eyes. He kissed me hard on the lips, and I kissed back hard too. He slid in his tongue, colliding with mine. It turned into a fierce battle with our tongues.

Eventually, it turned into another kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair. This moment felt perfect. It was everything that I had ever wanted. Everything I needed. I felt like Pein had finally changed, that he was finally the man I wanted.

I guess I had finally fallen asleep. I dreamt of Pein that whole night. I woke up to the sun poking through the small window in Pein's room. Pein was pulling on his pants. I bit my lip from the way he looked in black skinny jeans. He noticed that I was awake, and came over climbing into bed with me, laying next me. He cuddled right up against me, warming me up. For once, he had smiled, and it melted me. I couldn't help but have this part of me that wondered if he was faking all of this. But I didn't care, I was happy. I pecked him on the lips, smiling. But once I pulled away, Pein put his hand around my head, pulling me in for another kiss. I loved the way his lips felt on mine. I slid my hand behind his neck, gently gripping onto his hair.

Suddenly, I heard the door open.

"Hey Pe-" The voice trailed off. I recognized the voice as Itachi's. I pulled away, cocking my head back. Itachi's cheeks flushed a bright red. I pulled the sheets over me, covering myself. I hid my red cheeks. Pein climbed out of the bed, going over to Itachi. I focused on the way his abs moved when he walked, and it really turned me on. I wanted to touch them like I did last night, just thinking of last night sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you want Itachi?" Pein asked, pulling on a shirt. Itachi was staring at me, but looked back at Pein.

"Konan says there's a mission we need to go on. She told me to go get you." Itachi said frowning. Pein grunted as he rummaged through something in his dresser.

"Tell her I'll be there shortly." Pein muttered. Itachi nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door. Pein looked back at me and smiled. He climbed on top of me, kissing me deep. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't you have to report to Konan?" I asked, pulling away. Pein smirked and leaned down, kissing me again. I giggled.

"I said I'd be there 'shortly'." Pein said, still smirking. I smiled mischievously at him. He kissed me again, looking at me with sorrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I don't want to leave you." Pein whispered. I half smiled at him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"You'll be back before you know it." I whispered, smiling at him. Pein smiled and kissed me one last time.

"You're no longer my slave, you're my girl. So you can go wherever you want in the hideout, just be safe, okay?" Pein said. I smiled.

"I will." I replied. Pein smiled.

"I love you." He said, right before he walked out the door. I smiled.

"I love you too." I replied.

I got up, grabbing my clothes and putting them on. I opened the door slowly, peering out into the dark hallway. I walked cautiously down the hallway, and into the main room of the hideout. No one was there, which made me confused. I heard noise coming from the meeting room. I didn't want to interrupt anything, but my curiosity got the best of me.

I approached the door with hesitation, having second thoughts. My body was telling me to go back to Pein's room, but my head was telling me to go in. And as usual, I went with a gut feeling.

I opened the door, and I felt like my heart beated out of my chest, and someone had stomped on it. Pein and Konan stood before me, kissing. I felt the tears stream down my face, and I stood frozen. Pein and Konan were too caught up in themselves to notice me. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. I ran out of the room, slamming the door, letting Pein and Konan know someone was in there. I didn't make it back to Pein's room, I was falling forward, but I put my arm out, stopping me. I stood there, my head hanging low, gagging. I coughed and gagged until my stomach hurt.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off, knowing who it was.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled, turning around. I clutched my stomach, still feeling sick. Pein gave me a confused look.

"What?" Pein asked, shocked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I guess I know what Konan wanted you for!" I screamed. I  
started walking towards Pein's bedroom but before I could again, Pein grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me an awkward hug from behind. I wanted to move but I also wanted to stay in his hold. I pushed out of his arms not thinking twice and went into the bedroom slamming the door behind me. I went to the bed and curled into a ball, covering myself with the blanket. Tears started streaming from my eyes,  
and soon the blanket was soaked with them.

Suddenly, I heard a big boom from outside. But it sounded like it came from right outside the wall. I was startled when I heard someone bust through the window. It was a man, he was tall, muscular, and had long, black hair. His eyes possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan. My body became paralyzed with fear. The man looked over at me and smirked.

"You're coming with me." He said with an evil smile. Before I could do anything, he grabbed me. He walked out of the room, still carrying me. I kicked and screamed.

"Let go of me!" I screeched. The man only chuckled and smirked. I didn't want to do this but, I was desperate.

"Pein!" I yelled over and over again, hoping he would hear my cry for help. The man grunted, tightening his grip on me.

"You're a piece of work." He muttered. Suddenly, relief swept over me. I saw Pein standing in front of the exit, arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

"Madara…" Pein muttered angrily.

Madara? Isn't he an Uchiha?

I thought.

"Hmph." Madara muttered, smirking. Suddenly, Madara jumped up into the air, breaking through the roof. Debris fell everywhere, and I shielded myself the best I could. Then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in a dark room. My whole body hurt and ached. I struggled to sit up and become aware of my surroundings. The memories flooded my mind all at once, and it made my head hurt. I coughed hard, seeing blood spill down onto the ground.

I heard someone move, as if they were shifting around. I looked up, but only saw darkness. I stood up slowly, my legs a bit shaky. But was startled when I ran into something. It was cold and hard. I put my arm out, as to see what is was. And it didn't surprise me that it was bars. I was back in a cell, but in a different location.

"Well, looks like you're finally awake." I heard a low male voice say. I grunted, looking up, but I still couldn't see anyone. I was taken aback when I heard someone enter the cell. My whole body started to tremble. I felt someone grab me by the throat hard. I coughed, struggling to breathe.

"Let go of me.." I muttered. The voice chuckled, and threw me against the wall. I coughed hard again, feeling sick to my stomach. I laid there, motionless. I had fallen into that dark hole again. Not wanting to go on. Without Pein I felt empty. The man kicked me hard in the stomach, but it didn't faze me. I only felt the blood trickle from my mouth and onto the floor. The man was confused, and kicked me again, harder than before. I had gotten use to pain, and only felt more blood come from my mouth. The man became frustrated and kicked me over and over again.

"What the hell! How can you not feel pain?!" The man screamed in frustration. I didn't answer him, just laid there. I was lying on my side, arms in front of me intertwined, and my legs were bent just a little. There was a pool of blood around my mouth. My pink hair had fallen in front of my face.

The man had eventually left, leaving me here to die. But honestly, I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, including my own life. No one cared about me. I had no on left. Pein lured me in, and crushed me. For once, I thought I could let myself love again. The last person that I loved, broke my heart. But proved he really did care when I was reunited with him for only a short while. That man was Naruto Uzumaki.

Days passed easily. The man would come in, beat me, and eventually leave out of frustration because I showed no sign of pain. My body became even weaker than it had been before.

One day, I had heard a big commotion from outside. I ignored it, not caring. But I started to hear explosions. My curiosity was peaked. I lifted my head up, but it fell to the ground. I was to weak to do anything. I hadn't eaten in weeks. Honestly, I didn't know how I was still alive. Life clung to me like a disease. The commotion sounded like it was getting closer.

Suddenly, the door flew open. I was shocked to see Pein standing there, mortified by my state of health. He rushed over to the gate of the cell, tugging at the lock.

"Sakura, where's the key?" Pein asked. I didn't answer, and Pein started tugging at

the lock even harder. "Sakura please!" Pein pleaded. I managed to lift up my arm, pointing to the nearby desk. Pein looked over and rushed over. He quickly looked through the drawers, until he found the key. He came back and unlocked the gate. He came rushing in, kneeling down in front me. I could see tears falling from his eyes. He pulled my head onto his lap.

"Sakura? Please, Sakura, say something! No…don't leave me…Sakura, I need you!" Pein cried, he lifted me up so I was sitting up. He wrapped his arms around me. I didn't have the strength to hug back.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry…please say something." Pein whispered. "SAKURA I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Pein cried, sobbing.

"I…love you…too." I barely managed to say. Pein gasped, pulling away and looking me in the eyes. He cupped my face with his big hands.

"Sakura…oh thank goodness…" He whispered, pulling me into another embrace. I slowly managed to wrap my arms around him. Pein squeezed me tighter.

"C'mon Sakura, let's get out of here." He whispered in my ear. He picked me up, carrying me bridal style. I rested my head on his chest, letting my eyes slowly close.

When I opened my eyes I was in a room. I saw Pein sitting by the bedside, his head in his hands. I felt stronger, but not much. I slowly lifted up my head, drawing Pein's attention.

"Sakura?" He whispered. He leaned closer, stroking my cheek. I pushed his hand away, looking away from his gaze.

"How many times are you going to break my heart?" I asked, wanting an answer. Pein was silent for a few moments, unsure of how to answer. He looked down, and I could swear I saw tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't know." He muttered. Disappointment swept over me. I looked down at my hands, sighing. I suddenly clutched my stomach, pain radiating from it. I coughed, and tasted iron.

"Sakura?" Pein asked worriedly. I pushed him away and rushed into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Blood trailed down the corner of my mouth. I washed my face off. I slowly lifted up my shirt, revealing my stomach. The colors purple and black covered it. I barely touched it, but it hurt too much. I heard someone walk in, knowing who it was. I turned around, quickly pulling down my shirt. Pein stared at me with sorrow. He put his hands on my waist, gently pulling my shirt up. I looked away, holding back the tears.

"He did this to you…" Pein muttered. I didn't say anything, not wanting to.

"I'm fine." I muttered, walking out to the bedroom. Pein followed me.

"No you're not. You were almost beaten to death." Pein said. Why was he so worried about me all of a sudden? He didn't seemed that worried about me when he was kissing Konan.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time." I said, turning around facing him. He stayed silent.

"Sakura…" He whispered, getting closer to me. My heart started to beat fast, and I could feel my cheeks getting heated. Our bodies were inches apart. He was taller than me, and the way he looked down at me with those eyes made me melt inside. I longed for him to kiss me. I wanted to feel the warmth of his lips against mine. And I wanted him again. I bit my lip at the thought. Pein put his hands on my cheek, pulling me closer to him. His lips touched mine, and it literally felt like magic. I kissed back, smiling. Pein moved his hands down to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently grabbing his hair. I pulled away, staring into his gaze.

"Pein, promise me something." I whispered. "Promise me you won't ever leave me. I need you." I added, cupping his face with my hands. Pein was silent for a few moments, and I sighed, pulling out of his embrace. I headed for the door, but Pein grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me back to him.

"I promise." He whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him, hugging him tight.


	5. Chapter 5

Lately I've been feeling terrible. My whole body hurts, and I seem to get weaker each day. I would have these random moments where I would cough up blood, causing me to be bedridden. Pein has been worried about me, but I tell him it's nothing.

I was lying in Pein's room, and I literally had no strength at all. I started to cough heavily, and managed to rush to the bathroom. I coughed over the sink, blood filling it. I couldn't seem to stop coughing.

"Pein!" I screamed. "PEIN!" I screeched, coughing up more blood. Pein came bursting through the door, coming straight to my side. He put his hand on my back, gently rubbing it. Finally I managed to stop coughing. I slowly turned around facing Pein, blood still running down my mouth. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Pein, what's happening to me?" I croaked out. Pein grabbed a wet rag, wiping the blood away from my mouth. After he was done, he pulled me into an embrace. I gripped onto the back of his shirt tight.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out," Pein whispered in my ear. "Together." I pulled away, putting my hand on his cheek. He leaned in, kissing me softly. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling away.

"I love you too." I said, smiling. But I couldn't help but have a part of me that worried. What was happening to me wasn't normal.

*Three Weeks Later*

Nothing has gotten better. My "sickness" has only gotten worse. That's what I've been telling everyone. That I'm "sick". I had finally decided to put my Medical Ninjutsu to use. I used it to find out what was wrong with me, and was mortified by the results. I was internally bleeding from my stomach, causing me to puke blood. I was dying. I hadn't told Pein, I don't think I could.

I had become bedridden almost all day. I had finally gotten my own room. I laid in my bed, feeling sick to my stomach as usual. My breathing had become shallow, and my skin starting to turn pale. I heard the door unlock, and Pein walked in. He came to lay next to me on the bed, putting his arm around me. His warmth was calming, and made me sleepy.

"Mmm." I muttered, smiling. Pein scooted closer to me.

"What?" Pein asked mischievously.

"You're warm, it feels good." I said, still smiling. I snuggled against Pein more. I moved onto my back, and Pein propped his arm up so he was staring down at me. He had the smile I loved stretched across his face.

"I could make you feel even better." Pein said, smirking. I giggled, as Pein leaned down kissing me softly. Suddenly, my stomach felt very uneasy. I shot up, rushing towards the bathroom. I threw my head over the sink, coughing but nothing came out. My stomach had hurt badly. I leaned up, lifting up my shirt. Almost all of my stomach had turned a dark purple, mixed with red.

"Sakura?" I heard Pein whisper from behind. I spun around, startled. Pein looked down, and I noticed I still had my shirt lifted up. I quickly pulled it down, looking away from his gaze. He came closer to me, looking down at my stomach. He lifted my shirt up, his eyes filled with hurt and sorrow.

"Sakura, what's really wrong with you?" He muttered, still looking down. I couldn't help but let the tears stream down my face. Pein cupped my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Pein…" I whispered, more tears spilling down my cheeks. "I'm dying…" Pein's eyes got wide, and I could see tears welling in them. A few escaped his eyes, running down his cheek. I quickly wiped them away. I pulled him in for an embrace, squeezing him tight.

"Shh, it's okay." I whispered. Pein squeezed me even tighter. Then, he suddenly pulled away, tears streaming down his face.

"No, it's not okay! You're DYING Sakura! Why is that okay? I can't lose you Sakura!" Pein screamed. I stood there, not knowing what to say.

"There's got to be a way to save you. Can't you heal yourself?" Pein asked, panicked. I looked down, the tears falling from my eyes and hitting the ground.

"You don't think I've already tried that?! I'm internally bleeding, I don't know how to stop it! My Medical Ninjutsu isn't helping!" I screamed back. My voice was shaky, and I felt dizzy. I took a deep breath, calming myself down. I sat down against the wall, hugging my knees. I couldn't help but let the sobs come out of me. Pein sat next to me, putting his arm around me. I was scared, I didn't want to leave Pein. For once, I didn't want to die.

I laid my head on Pein's shoulder, my tears soaking his shirt. Eventually, Pein pulled me onto his lap.

"Pein, I don't want to die…I don't want to leave you…I'm scared…" I said in between sobs. Pein squeezed me tight.

"Shh. We'll figure something out. I'm not going to let you die. We'll find a cure." Pein whispered in my ear. He stood up carrying me out to the bedroom, and out to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I muttered. A smirk stretched across Pein's face.

"I told you we were going to find a cure. And I don't think we're going to find one in here." Pein said, almost laughing. I smiled, resting my head on his chest. I could feel my eyelids closing, and I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, I saw a familiar gate. I suddenly perked up, alarmed. We were heading towards the Hidden Leaf.

"Pein what the hell are you doing?" I screeched. Pein hushed me with a kiss, and dropping me to the ground. I stood in front of him, our bodies pressed against each others.

"Sakura, you have to go back. I can't take care of you. If you stay with me you'll die. Please, just do this for yourself. Save yourself." Pein whispered, stroking my cheek. I pushed his hand away, the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Pein, if I go in there, I won't be able to come back! Don't you realize that?" I asked. How could he do this to me? Just drop me off and leave? "You know what, I'll make it easy for you. I'll just go and make sure to NEVER COME BACK!" I yelled, storming off towards the village. I didn't even know if I'd make it to the village, I stumbled all over the place. I inched closer to the village, and my heart began racing.

Suddenly my stomach felt uneasy, and I rushed behind a tree. I couldn't seem to stop coughing, and blood kept coming up. I had finally stopped, blood trickling down the side of my mouth.

I continued on my way, and I had finally made to the entrance of the village. Once I entered it was like a ghost town, but go figure. Everything had went to hell for the Great Nations after the attack. I didn't see anyone out on the streets. Suddenly, I saw someone step out from the shadows.

"Sakura?" A male voice hollered out. It sounded familiar. I looked up, clutching my stomach. I saw the familiar grey hair, and a smile came across my face. Kakashi Sensei ran up to me, wrapping his arms around me. He squeezed me tight, and I could swear I felt tears hitting my shoulders. I had never seen Kakashi Sensei cry.

"Oh my god. I thought you were dead. I'm so happy to see you. Where the hell have you been?" Kakashi Sensei whispered in my ear. I smiled, almost laughing. I pulled away, and a worried look came across Kakashi Sensei's face.

"Sakura are you alright?" He asked. I looked down, shaking my head.

"Where is Lady Tsunade? I need to find her. She's the only one who can heal me." I whispered huskily. My breathing had become shallow again, and my legs were wobbly. Kakashi Sensei came over, putting my arm around his shoulder.

"She's here. I'll take you to her." Kakashi Sensei said. "Wait, what do you mean 'she's the only one who can heal you'?" He asked, worry filling his voice. I looked away from his gaze, holding back the tears.

"It's…a long story." I murmured. "Please, just get me to Lady Tsunade." I said quickly, out of breath. Kakashi Sensei nodded his head, and lead me towards the hospital.

The place looked abandoned, it had definitely seen better days. When we walked in, dim lights were the only thing that lighted up the place. I didn't see anybody around.

"Where is everybody? It's like a ghost town in here." I asked, looking around. Kakashi Sensei stayed silent. I couldn't really tell what his expression was. That damn mask made it impossible. Of all the years I've known him, he's never showed his face.

"Nobody comes out hardly. They're scared of their own village. Because of that damn attack all those years ago." Kakashi Sensei said, sounding frustrated. I stayed silent, looking down.

Kakashi Sensei lead me around a corner and into an office. I saw a women facing towards the window. I recognized the blonde hair in two pony tails in the back.

"Lady Tsunade. Someone's here to see you." Kakashi Sensei said. Lady Tsunade turned around, she still looked the same. Her face filled with shock and I could see tears welling in her eyes. She rushed over wrapping her arms around me, squeezing me tight. Just like Kakashi Sensei did. I could hear her sobbing softly.

"Oh Sakura. My sweet, precious Sakura. Thank god you're alive. You may be my successor after all." Lady Tsunade said, laughing slightly with tears rolling down her cheeks. I laughed softly, hugging her tighter.

"I've missed you so much Master." I whispered, smiling. Lady Tsunade pulled away, stroking my hair with both of her hands.

"Your hair's longer. Oh, what a beauty you've blossomed into Sakura." She said, smiling. I smiled back, but the pain in my stomach reminded me why I came here. I clutched my stomach, backing up a little. Lady Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" She asked, worried. I nodded my head, and stood up straight. I slowly lifted up my shirt, revealing my bruises and the spot where I was internally bleeding. Kakashi Sensei came over, his face filling with horror.

"My god. What on earth happened to you?" She asked, her eyes wide. She got closer, examining it.

"I was kidnapped by Akatsuki. They tortured me there for years. Abused me every single day to the point where he killed me. But he brought me back to life, only to hurt me more. Then I got kidnapped by another person by the name Madara, he abused me even worse, and did this to me. My Medical Ninjutsu couldn't do anything, but see what was wrong. I'm dying slowly from internal bleeding. I…escaped, coming here. Thinking you were the only one who could heal me." I said. Lady Tsunade stayed silent for a few moments. I guessed to process all the information. I know I hadn't told them even half of what happened. But how could I tell them I was in love with the leader of Akatsuki? The one who destroyed the village, and killed Naruto, Hinata, and Ino.

"Come with me Sakura." Lady Tsunade said, leading me out of the room. I nodded and followed. We walked for some time, but eventually got to a room. It was a simple hospital room. I went to sit on the bed. Lady Tsunade came over, lifting up my shirt. She placed my hands over my stomach. I saw the familiar green glow of the ninjutsu. It was definitely more powerful than mine. I suddenly felt much better.

After twenty minutes or so, Lady Tsunade stopped. She seemed exhausted. But I looked down at my stomach, and almost all of the purple and red was gone. Bits of it were still there, but the pain was gone.

"That should help for now. I'll give you another treatment tomorrow. I need to regain my chakra." Lady Tsunade said, laughing with exhaustion. I smiled and stood up hugging her.

"Thank you so much." I whispered in her ear. I felt her hug me tighter.

"You're welcome Sakura." She replied. "Oh, we saved your apartment." She added. I was a little surprised, and a little nervous. I hadn't been to my apartment in years. I wondered if my own parents were still there. Had they given up on me? I nodded my head towards Lady Tsunade.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I said, heading towards the door.

"Sakura." Lady Tsunade said, stopping me before I left. "Let people know you're back. We've all missed you dearly." I cocked my head back to her, smiling, then walked out.

I walked down the all too familiar dirt road. All the buildings seemed to be worn down. The years taking it toll. As I was walking I heard someone behind me. It sounded more than one person. Then, I heard that all too familiar voice.

"Sakura."


	6. Chapter 6

My heart had almost stopped. That voice. I knew it from anywhere. I slowly turned around to see Sasuke and Orochimaru standing there. My heart was beating so fast I swore I could hear it.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. What on earth was he doing here? Had he come back to the village while I was gone? He smiled that famous smirk of his.

"Surprised to see me? I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were dead. We all did." He said, laughing softly. I turned my attention towards Orochimaru.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked, nodding my head towards Orochimaru. He smirked, doing that weird and creepy tongue thing. I had to stop myself from vomiting.

"He's on our side now. Just like I am now." Sasuke said, looking over at him. Sasuke walked closer to me, our bodies inches apart.

"You have no idea of how much I've missed you Sakura." He whispered. I gasped, eyes wide. He placed his hand on my cheek, pulling me closer. When our lips touched it felt like fireworks bursting. It felt right, it felt like pure magic. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck.

The kiss lasted a while, and I didn't want it to end. Once we finally pulled away, I looked into his black eyes. The ones that were staring back at me. Sasuke cupped my face with is hands, stroking my cheek with both of his thumbs. Suddenly, he pulled me in an embrace. It surprised me, but I didn't hesitate to hug back.

"I know about Naruto. I'm so sorry Sakura." He whispered in my ear. I gasped, eyes welling with tears. I squeezed him tighter, letting the tears escape my eyes. Sasuke squeezed me tighter, gently gripping onto the back of my shirt.

"I miss him so much Sasuke." I whispered, more tears falling from my eyes.

"I know. I do too." Sasuke replied. I pulled away, wiping away my tears. I took a deep breath, relaxing.

"Ino and Hinata are gone too…" I muttered. Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Finally he spoke again.

"But you're not. You're here. You're alive." Sasuke whispered softly, caressing my cheek. I gently pushed his hand away, the thought of Pein coming to my mind. I turned around, walking away.

"Sakura wait." Sasuke hollered, grabbing a hold of my wrist. I turned my head, not saying anything. "Let me walk you to your apartment." I sighed, nodding my head.

Sasuke and I walked together, hands entwined.

"How long have you been back in the village?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"About a year." He replied. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Sakura, what happened to you?" Sasuke added, looking me directly in the eye. I looked away from his hypnotizing gaze. I didn't want to tell him, afraid that he might seek out the Akatsuki and kill them.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, dragging me away from my thoughts. I jerked my head towards him, almost dumbstruck. Then I remembered what he had asked. A frown grew on my face.

"I…was…kidnapped…" I muttered. Sasuke's mouth dropped open, eyes wide.

"By whom?!" He yelled.

"Akatsuki…" I replied, my head hanging low. Sasuke stayed silent, I looked over at him. He was clenching his teeth, and his brow was furrowed.

"What did they do to you?" He mumbled, still frowning. I didn't know if I could hold back the tears this time. I couldn't stop a few tears falling from my eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I whispered, trying not to break down in tears. I guessed Sasuke had taken the hint that I didn't really want to talk about it.

After what seemed like hours, we had reached my apartment. As I stood at the foot of the stairs that led to the apartment, my heart began racing. I wondered if my parents would still be here. I didn't know if I was ready to lead a normal life. I hadn't stopped thinking about Pein the moment he left me. I knew I couldn't just forget him, or what we had been through together. I didn't think I could lead a normal life. After everything, I wasn't ready to go back to normal. Because I wasn't normal, nor were the things that had happened to me.

"I can walk you in if you want." Sasuke offered. I looked at him, smiling a little. I had never seen this side of Sasuke, but I liked it.

"No, I'm fine." I said. Sasuke pulled me close to him, looking at my lips. He kissed me gently, making me melt. I pulled away, kissing him on the cheek before walking up the stairs.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hollered. I stopped, turning my head to look at him. He had that famous smirk of his on his face. "How 'bout I come over later tonight?" He asked. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I smiled, almost laughing.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." I said, still smiling.

"I love you." Sasuke said, stopping me again from walking up the stairs. My eyes got wide, and my heart sank. I slowly turned around, trying my best to fake a smile.

"I…love you too." I muttered quickly. Then I rushed up the stairs, stopping abruptly in front of the door. I stretched out my hand, gripping the door knob. I slowly turned it, the door creaking as it opened.

When I walked in, I saw the familiar hallway, with the stairs to the left. Down the hall was the kitchen and living room. I saw a light on in the kitchen and headed there. As I got closer, I heard chatter. And my heart almost leaped with joy when I recognized it as my mother and father's voices. Their backs were to me.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said standing there awkwardly. They suddenly stopped talking, slowly turning around. When they saw me, their mouths dropped open. I half smiled at them. They rushed over to me, both of them wrapping their arms around me. It was one big group hug. I embraced them back, squeezing tight. Out of all people, I've missed them the most. I didn't hesitate to let the tears stream down my face. I sobbed, still embracing them.

"Oh my sweet Sakura." My mother whispered pulling away. She cupped my face with her hands, tears still fresh on her cheeks. She looked me up and down and smiled.

"Your hair is so much longer. You've grown into a beautiful woman." She said, smiling. More tears slipped from her eyes. I laughed with a smile. I pulled her into another embrace, squeezing her tight.

"I've missed you so much mom." I whispered. I could tell she was starting to cry

again. I pulled away, looking over at my father. I walked over to him, hugging him also.

"Sakura." He whispered, hugging me tight. I smiled. My father wasn't the one to get teary eyed, or show much of emotion. But I heard him sobbing silently. The smile on my face only grew bigger.

"Dad." I whispered back. I let a few tears slip from my eyes. I pulled away and my mother walked back over to me.

"Oh dear Sakura, you've got dirt all over you. Why don't you go take a shower?" My mother said in that motherly tone. I laughed, nodding my head. I walked towards the bathroom, and I suddenly remembered that Sasuke was coming over tonight. A part of me panicked. I frantically hopped in the shower. But I couldn't help but feel relieved. I felt like I was washing all those dreadful years that I partially enjoyed off of me. It felt good to be clean, and change out of my torn and tattered clothes.

I walked into my room, and it was the same as I had left it. Except it was a lot cleaner and more organized than before. I figured that was my mother's work. I sat down on my bed, having that nervous tick. I tapped my fingers on my bed. Suddenly, I heard a soft tapping on my window. It startled me, so I jerked around. But was relieved to see Sasuke. I sighed, shifting around to open the window. Sasuke crawled through, sitting on the bed once he got settled.

We sat there talking and talking, going back through all the memories. Most of the night was filled laughter.

"Do you remember when me, you, and Naruto were spying on Kakashi with that women and we thought he was proposing to her? And then we fell from the tree, pushing Kakashi down on top of the women?" Sasuke asked, laughing.

"Oh my god yes!" I said laughing. We both laughed for some time. Then, Sasuke scooted closer to me, only inches apart. We were facing each other, legs crossed. I looked down, hiding my pink cheeks. Sasuke lifted my chin up, making me look at him. I smiled, blushing even more. He leaned in, kissing me passionately. I couldn't help myself but get lost. I let the moment take over me.

Before I knew it, Sasuke was on top of me. His broad muscles distracted me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently grabbing onto his hair. Sasuke's lips went down to my neck, making me grip his hair harder. I heard a faint moan come from him. I smirked, kissing him harder. I lifted his head up, kissing him on the lips hard.

Suddenly, I heard the door open, and I felt my stomach feel uneasy.

"Saku-" The voice cut off. I bolted my eyes to the door to see my mother standing there. Her cheeks were flushed red, and eyes wide. I gently pushed Sasuke off of me, scooting off the bed.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I…I just…" I couldn't find the words to explain myself. But I was surprised to hear my mother laugh.

"Sakura, you're an adult now. I can't really tell you what to do. I mean I can, but that doesn't mean you have to listen to me. You can make your own decisions now." My mother said, still laughing. A wash of relief came over me. My mother turned around, beginning to walk out of my room. I was going to close the door after she walked out. Before she left, my mother gave me one piece of advice.

"Be safe." My mother whispered, winking at me. I could feel my cheeks flushing. I quickly shut the door. I turned around, hand still clasped on the knob. Sasuke was laying on the bed, looking irresistible. My bed was set against the wall, so he was leaning against the wall, one leg propped up with his arm resting on it. I couldn't help myself. I rushed over, jumping on top of Sasuke. I landed in his lap, kissing him aggressively. Every kiss was sloppy, and not always landing on the lips.

Sasuke had started to remove my shirt, and I let him. I was tugging at his shirt, feeling his skin. He ripped off his shirt, revealing his toned muscles. I accidently pulled away from the continuous lip lock, getting distracted by his muscles. Sasuke must have realized and slammed his lips on mine.

He leaned back, laying down on my bed and bringing me with him. I couldn't help but have Pein pop into my head at random moments. I tried my best to ignore them, but he was planted in my mind like a disease.

Before I knew it we were both naked. Our bare bodies pressed against each others. I could feel Sasuke's midsection rubbing against mine. I moaned, digging my nails into his skin. I heard a loud moan come from Sasuke.

"Sakura, I want you so bad…" Sasuke whispered in my ear. I smirked, rolling on top of him. I finally felt like I could have control. I straddled on top of Sasuke, smirking even more. I traced my finger down his face, laughing and biting my lip. Sasuke smirked, stroking my cheek. I planted a soft kiss on his lips, moving down to his neck, nibbling on the skin gently. Then I went down to his abs, kissing them tenderly. But it made me think of Pein, I shook him out of my head.

Moans kept coming from Sasuke, and it really turned me on. But this just didn't feel right. I kept holding back, and hesitating. Sasuke must have taken notice because he sat up, cradling me in his lap. I placed my hands on his shoulders, looking down. He reached down, kissing me on the lips softly.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke whispered in my ear. "Am I rushing things?" He asked, lifting up my chin. I knew I couldn't tell him about Pein, I couldn't tell anyone about Pein. I couldn't tell him how I wished it was Pein instead of him laying on my bed. I was holding in so much, I felt strange.

"I'm…not ready…" I murmured. I felt so embarrassed, knowing it wasn't the truth. I was ready, but I didn't want this from him. I wanted it from Pein. My cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Sasuke and I had regained our clothes. We laid on the bed, up against each other. The warmth radiated from Sasuke's body. I had trouble sleeping that night. My mind was filled with thoughts and memories of Pein. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

No matter how hard I tried that night I couldn't get Pein out of my head. The

dreams I had about him were almost like I was calling out to him. I wanted to go back, but how could I just leave when I had just gotten here?

When morning came, it wasn't that much better. I woke up alone, Sasuke wasn't any where to be found. I sighed, it didn't really bother me that much. I didn't feel the same about Sasuke like he did for me. I sat up, hugging my knees, looking out the window. It was raining. I sighed once again. I got up, walking out to the balcony. The cool breeze whirled my hair around my face. Little rain drops hit my face, it didn't faze me. The rain didn't bother me that much.

I walked back into my room and out into the living room. My mother was in the kitchen cooking what I guessed was breakfast. My father was sitting on the couch, caught up in paper work.

"Good morning sweetie!" My mother exclaimed once I walked into the kitchen. I half smiled at her. I grabbed a quick bite to eat before getting in the shower. When I got out, my mother stopped me. Thankfully I had a towel wrapped around me.

"I went out this morning and got you some new clothes. I hope you like them." My mother said, handing me a box. I smiled and took the box into my room with me.

I opened the box and pulled out a red cloak that hung open in the front and with my clan sign on it, a black crop top, a fishnet tank top to go under, and white pants with blue trimming on the top. I smiled and put it on. I had to say, it didn't look too bad.

I walked out and my mother smiled big.

"Oh it looks beautiful on you!" She exclaimed. I smiled, laughing.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I turned, heading for the door. I walked down the steps, the rain hitting me. I looked up, the sky was grey. I half smiled, the rain reminded me of Pein. Not many people were out, and that didn't really surprise me. I turned my head, and I saw the exit of the village. I wanted to dash towards it, not wanting to ever come back here. I knew what I wanted, and that was a future with Pein. But I couldn't have that anymore.

Even though my life was miserable and dreadful for the past years, I much rather have that life than this one. I felt like a stranger to this village. It wasn't where I belonged. I belonged in Pein's embrace, his arms, and I belonged with him. I didn't realize I had let a stream of tears escape my eyes. It was hard to tell with the rain.

I finally decided to start walking, and towards the exit. I knew I couldn't spend one more second here, or I would go crazy. Nothing here felt right. I felt awkward, and out of place.

I stood at the edge of the exit, pondering. I didn't know if I could leave. I didn't know if I had the guts. Then it hit me. I was suppose to see Lady Tsunade this morning for my final treatment. I wondered if I didn't if I would still live. The pain had gone away, but that didn't mean it couldn't come back. I shook the thought of leaving out, and headed back towards the hospital.

I walked through the rusted doors, walking into Lady Tsunade's office. She was speaking with Shizune, and I waited there patiently.

Once Lady Tsunade noticed my presence, a smile grew on her face.

"Sakura, you're here." She said, walking over to me. I half smiled at her. She led me to a

a room, like before and I laid down on the hospital bed. Lady Tsunade hovered her hands over my stomach, and the familiar green glow illuminated the room. It didn't take as long as the time before, and the red and purple were completely gone on my stomach. But the scars remained, which I actually didn't mind. They were a part of me, a part of the life I wanted back. I know it sounds crazy, but I missed Pein so damn much. It was getting to the point where my chest started to hurt.

After Lady Tsunade finished my last treatment I headed home. I didn't pay attention to my parents when I walked in, I only went straight to my room, slamming my door shut. I jumped onto my bed, hugging my knees. The sobs came out of me, and my knees were soaked. Then, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Sakura? You alright?" I heard my mother say. I tried to make it sound like I hadn't been crying. I lifted my head up, sniffling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time alone." I hollered back. There was no response from my mother. I assumed she understood.

Hours passed easily as I sobbed and sobbed. I didn't really know why I was crying, I guess I was just letting all my emotions out. And I guess I had some anger in there too, I got up walking over to a wall, thrusting my fist into it. A small indentation was made.

"Fuck!" I screamed, but not too loudly to alarm my parents. All these emotions that were coming out were scaring me. It's like I wasn't me, the emotions took over me.

Eventually I had calmed down and went to rest. But that was useless, I couldn't even get one minute of sleep in.

Finally I had had it. The room was pitch black, matching the outside. It was the middle of the night. I sat up, pondering once again. I couldn't stand being in this place for another second. I opened my window, the cool night breeze hit my face. I crawled out, hopping onto the roof. I was careful not to make a sound. I slid down the roof, and jumped down onto the dirt road.

I began walking towards the exit, not having any second thoughts. It wasn't that far of a walk from my apartment. Once I reached it, I stood there, almost paralyzed. I don't know what came over me. I thought I could do it. But when I tried to move, my feet stood still.

"Sakura?" I heard that all too familiar voice say from behind. My body was overcome with fear. I didn't want to turn around. "What are you doing out here? Its the middle of the night." I slowly turned around to see the familiar figure of Sasuke. Then, I swear my heart almost stopped.

"Sakura? Is that you?" I heard that voice I missed so dearly. Sasuke looked behind me, and a frown came across it. I turned my head, seeing Pein standing there.

"Sakura who's this?" Sasuke asked. I tried speaking, but the words wouldn't come out. At that moment I knew I had to make a choice. To either stay here, and try to make things work with Sasuke, or leave and be happy with Pein. Sasuke and Pein stood there, both looking at me. My head was telling me to stay, but my heart was telling me to leave. I slowly started walking towards Pein. He pulled me close to him, and I placed my hands on his chest turning to look at Sasuke. Pein had his arms wrapped around me, protectively.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is goodbye." I whispered. I couldn't help but let a single tear slip from my eyes. Sasuke didn't say anything, but just walked away. I turned to face Pein, and before he could say anything, I slammed my lips on his. I don't think I had ever kissed Pein this hard. Even he was taken aback. I gripped onto his hair hard, and I heard moans come from Pein.

Once I had finally pulled away, me and Pein were breathing heavy. I stared into Pein's eyes, getting lost in them so easily.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." I whispered, still out of breath. The pain in my chest had finally gone away. Pein smiled, bringing me in for another kiss, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.


End file.
